


Come Home With Me

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Blue Eyes Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Doesn't Speak Much English!AU, M/M, Sex, coffeeshop!au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back to the coffee shop that Dean works in, this time with a demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another piece to this drabble series from forever ago!

 

 

Dean was damn glad that Sam hadn’t seen how long it had taken him to get ready on Friday.  Way, way too fucking long.  But damn, if Cas managed to keep his hands off, the man was blind!

 

Dean made his way to work, glad that he had the closing shift, and by himself.  It was easier to deal with all of the asshole customers when he knew at any point, Cas was going to walk through that door and they’d end up...fuck, doing something.  

 

Fuck if he cared what at this point!  

 

As the day wore on, Dean got progressively more tense.  The fact that he was walking around behind the counter at half-chub didn't help matters.  

 

By the time closing started to roll around, Dean was trying not to let disappointment settle into his stomach.  Maybe Cas had gotten busy, or he'd decided that he didn't want whatever today had been after all.  

 

Dean kicked at the counter as he started to clean up, glad that the rest of the shop was empty and no one had to see him upset.  Because he definitely wasn't fucking pouting.  

 

The bell rang above the door and Dean looked up, ready to snap that they were closed at whoever had bothered to walk through the door past the closed sign and stared at Cas.  

 

Immediately, all the frustration was gone and he was nothing but totally, completely, achingly hard.  Dean stared at Cas, the rag he had been cleaning the counter with falling from his limp hand.  "Cas," he whispered.  

 

Cas smiled at him and approached the counter and Dean squirmed a little under the intense stare from those blue eyes.  Fucking hell, Cas was going to kill him and he'd done nothing more than look at him.  

 

"Hello, Dean."   

 

Dean shuddered, hard, his dick getting harder by the second.  Fuck, _fuck_ , _**fuck**_!  What was it about Cas that made him want to just beg for anything and everything that he was willing to give.  "I, uh, thought you weren't coming."  

 

He watched Cas walk around the counter and open the tiny door that separated them.  Dean tried to measure his breathing, but fuck, he was a goner already.  

 

"Work.  Was delayed," Cas explained.  

 

Dean swallowed hard as Cas pinned him back against the counter, leaning closer.  Normally, he'd be the first one to demand some personal space, but it felt like the air between them had been super heated.  "Glad you could make it," he panted, licking his lips.  He shivered harder when Cas' eyes snapped to his lips and stayed there.  

 

"Beautiful."  

 

Dean couldn't help the small gaspy, moany noise that escaped him.   _Fuck_ , he wanted everything he could get from Cas and he barely knew the guy.  "Your eyes are gorgeous," he blurted, blushing when those eyes snapped to his again.  "F-first thing I noticed."  

 

Cas gave him a smile and fuck, he was doomed, he had little crinkles at the corner of his eyes and his smile was all sweet and contrasted so much with the Russian Sex God image but he didn't fucking care.

 

"I notice this first."  

 

An arm was suddenly around his waist and Dean moaned when Cas' hand was cupping his ass and squeezing, good and hard.  Dean gave up trying to have any measure of restraint and pressed himself up and against Cas, wrapping both of his arms around Cas' shoulders.  "Fuck, please."  

 

"Yes.  Fuck.  I want that."  

 

Dean scrambled away from Cas and grabbed his hand, yanking him into the back room and out of the way of any prying eyes.  He yanked his pants down and unzipped them, looking up at Cas only when he had his jeans halfway down his thighs.  Cas hadn't moved and was staring at him.  "Come on, come on!"  

 

"No," Cas said, reaching out to squeeze Dean's hand.  

 

Dean groaned in frustration.  “No?  Why the fuck can’t we, come on, I’ve been waiting for this all day!”  

 

Cas smiled at him again and Dean just groaned and yanked Cas closer to him.  “Come on, please, fuck, I have been thinking about it all day.”  

 

Castiel hummed.  “Because,” he said.  He leaned in closer to whisper in Dean’s ear.  “Want you in my bed.”  

 

 _Fuck_ , if he had been a teenager still, it would have been all over, right there, Cas saying that he wanted him in his bed.  “Uh, no complaints from my end if we want to take this to a bed.”  

 

“Perhaps…”

 

Dean shuddered as Cas’ hand dropped to where his erection was straining.  "Fuck, perhaps what?"  

 

"Take edge off?"  

 

Dean choked on a laugh as Cas' other hand dropped to cup his balls while the other gave him a slow stroke.  "Fuck, yes."  

 

"Beautiful," Cas whispered.  

 

Dean groaned and rocked his hips up and into Cas' hands.  Fuck, he had no idea what Cas did for a living, but those calluses felt like a special kind of perfect that was reserved just for him.  

 

"Touch you everywhere."  

 

"Is that a promise?" Dean panted, trying to spread his legs more so Cas could touch him everywhere.  "Jesus, I need your hands on me everywhere."  

 

"Yes."  

 

Dean gasped and nearly fell backward when Cas' thumb dragged across the tip of his dick, spreading precome down the rest of his cock.  "Yes, fuck, please..." he begged, thrusting into the easy slide of Cas' hand.  

 

"Beautiful.  Gorgeous.  Perfect."  

 

 _Fuck_.   _Him_.  Cas' voice was going to be the death of him, that low rasping that was apparently normal for the bastard whether he was ordering coffee or ordering him to his knees.  "Yeah, you are," he managed, laughing when blue eyes snapped to his face.  

 

Cas' rhythm stuttered and Dean whined when Cas pulled his hand away.  "No, fuck, please, don't stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorr-mmfh!"  

 

Dean let his eyes fall shut while he memorized this moment.  Cas was kissing him, no, fuck, devouring him, demanding that he surrender, his tongue hot and wet and plunging into his mouth, claiming him each second the kiss went on.  Dean barely noticed when Cas started stroking him again, his movements firm and sure and fuck it was going to make him lose it and Cas would hate him and never come back again and-

 

" _ **Come**_."  

 

There was no way Dean could hold himself back with that word growled against his lips.  He bucked up and into Cas' hand twice more before he came, hard and fucking debilitating, slumping back against the counter.  "Holy, holy shit..."  

 

Dean blinked himself back to attention when Cas didn't say anything.  His mouth dropped open when he realized it was because Cas was licking the come off his fingers.  His cock twitched, hard and he groaned.  "Fuck, Cas that's not fair..."  

 

Cas only smirked at him and finished what he was doing before dropping his hand to his side.  Dean stared at him, trying to figure out how in the hell he had gotten so lucky.  

 

"Home now?"  

 

"Uh," Dean managed, looking around the shop.  Clean enough that no one would bitch him out in the morning.  He stood up and tucked himself back into his jeans and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe off his shirt.  “Yeah, home now.”  

 

“Dean.”  

 

Dean shivered and looked up as Cas walked closer to him, those blue eyes still riveted to his face.  He swallowed hard.  “Y-yeah?”  

 

“You want this, da?”  

 

“Fuck I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Dean breathed staring back at Cas.  

  
Dean froze at the smirk that slowly took over Cas’ face.  When Cas kissed him again, those rough hands grabbing his ass to pull him closer, Dean just pressed closer and decided that this had to be love.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
